


Valentine's Day

by kisala10



Series: A Package [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Reader-Insert, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and you had bought baking utensils just for that reason. You wanted to surprise Kuroo but your plans were shattered because of the amount of assignments you had to do. But when you came back home, you saw something... unusual?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: A Package [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/252178
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 5 days late. ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱ I actually started writing this on the 13th and I was kind of hoping I could finish it on the 14th but nope. This short fanfiction doesn't really have a proper plot but I still hope that you enjoy it~ Kuroo was requested in this series a loooong time ago and since I got back to writing, I thought I might as well finish all those requests now. ♡ฅ(ᐤˊ꒳ฅˋᐤ♪)

You sighed as you unlocked the door to your apartment. It was already evening and just now you had finished your part-time job. But you still had things to prepare for university. You had moved out from home when you started studying and you paid your rent through your current job. The rent was quite cheap and you were fortunate that you had a scholarship. But that meant you had to study and work hard to keep it up.

You noticed another pair of shoes at the entrance as you took your own shoes off. Kuroo was already back. He often came back late too since he worked part-time as well and he played volleyball at his university. If he finished close to the end of your work shift then he would come to pick you up. And you would walk back home together.

Kuroo was your best friend and lover that you had moved in with in this apartment. You were honestly glad you made this decision together since it would have been so quiet and lonely to have no one waiting for you at home. It was really peaceful and comfortable to live with him. Sometimes you would get into arguments but you would make up quite quickly. You always gave each other support and comfort, unlike in high school when it was difficult to randomly come over at night with the parents' consent. It was just nice to come back home together now and sit down, cuddling on the couch or bed.

You divided the house chores equally but if one of you was too tired then the other would take on the work. Also, you often went out to do grocery shopping together. Doing all these mundane things was enough to make you happy. Like brushing your teeth at the same time and then getting ready to sleep. And when you woke up earlier than him you would watch him sleep next to you so peacefully. You would run your fingers through his messy hair, ruffling it. He usually woke up from that. He would then either silently enjoy it or suddenly grab your hand and pull you into a hug to make you sleep in with him.

Usually he would greet you at the door if he was back earlier than you. Maybe he was napping? You put your slippers on and then entered your bedroom. You stepped in and looked around. He wasn't on the bed. You slipped your bag down your arm and you set it down next to the desk. Then you walked out to the living room.

You stared at the couch, another place for Kuroo to nap when he was too tired from work. It was empty though. You didn’t see the messy black hair that you loved to ruffle. You turned your head from one corner of the room to the other. Shelves, TV, desk, plant… But no Kuroo. You left the living room and looked around in the other rooms as well but you still didn’t see any sign of him. Then you went back to the living room, sitting down and sighing. You slumped down in the cushions.

Today was actually Valentine's Day. You had planned to surprise Kuroo but the workload had been holding you back from doing that. You wanted to do something nice for him once in a while. These past months you even took extra shifts to earn money for a mixing machine and other baking utensils since you didn’t own any of those. But in the end, you only took out the new items to eye them without having used them even once.

You sighed again when you suddenly heard another sigh behind you, making you jolt in surprise. You immediately turned around but no one was standing behind you. You squinted your eyes, scanning the room slowly. Then you noticed something… unusual. The familiar messy black hair that you had been missing was sticking out from a big carton where the baking utensils were placed before.

You got up from the couch and you slowly approached the box where the sigh had been coming from. You opened the carton and you saw your lover curled up in it, hugging his knees. He looked up to you with a frown that turned into a sad smile. You could feel the depressing atmosphere around him.

You smiled at him in return and then reached out your hands to his cheeks, cupping his face. “What’s wrong? Won’t you greet me like you usually do?”

You bended down to kiss his forehead, still holding his face in your hands. His cheeks were so warm. Your thumbs caressed his cheeks gently which made Kuroo close his eyes and relax. Then he opened his eyes again, gazing at you. He told you “welcome back” with a warm smile and he placed his hands on top of yours.

“I’m home,” you responded to him, smiling back. You withdrew your hands again and so did Kuroo. You kneeled down next to the box, poking it. “Care to explain why you were trying to hide in here?”

His face turned into a frown again. He hid his face behind his hands. He was definitely sulking because of something. Then he spoke up quietly, releasing all of his worries at once. “I know you’ve been tired from work lately, so I wanted to do something for you but I ended up getting busy too… And I actually had a reservation for a restaurant but it got cancelled due to a fire breaking out… I bought flowers before I came back home but they got crushed during rush hour on the train. And when I was walking down the crosswalk, someone bumped into me and the flowers ended up getting trampled on.”

He sighed deeply and you couldn’t help but feel bad for what he had gone through during the day. You brought your hand to his head and you ran your fingers through his hair to comfort him. You told him that it was awful but you were glad that he was fine. You cursed the person though who had bumped into him and didn’t bother to apologize. At least that comment made him chuckle and stop hiding his face behind his hands.

You also ended up telling him about your plans that had failed as well. “I wanted to bake something for you. That’s why I bought the utensils but the assignments from university started stacking up. So, I didn’t have time for it anymore, I’m sorry.”

You sighed as you ruffled his hair more. Suddenly he grabbed your hand which had been messing his hair up. He stared into your eyes as he started kissing the palm of your hand which felt ticklish to you. You were startled by his action but immediately calmed down since he was kissing you gently. He looked at you sweetly. You returned the stare with a loving smile. You loved his gaze that was full of affection for you.

"Don't apologize... You've been working so hard. I just wanted us to enjoy being together for a day," he said as he moved your hand to his cheek. He nudged your hand slowly. You felt your chest tightening. Why was he so sweet? You thumb went along his cheek as you thought about how caring he was. You told him that he had been working hard too and that there was no reason for him to apologize either.

He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against your hand while insisting that he could have done something. You looked at him, letting out a small sigh. Then you leaned forward and gave him a peck on his nose. You moved your lips to his eyelids, then to both of his cheeks and finally his lips. You rested your forehead against his and looked into his eyes. You felt his breath on your face. Then you spoke softly: "I enjoy every single moment with you."

He raised his head to give you another kiss on the lips. You felt his smile through the continuous kisses he was giving you. But then you paused for a moment, withdrawing from his affectionate gesture. He was asking you with his loving gaze why you had stopped. You chuckled before giving your response. "You know, this is kind of weird with you still sitting in the box."

He looked down to the box and then back to you. Suddenly, he burst out laughing, agreeing to your statement. You loved his dorky laugh - it was contagious and you ended up laughing along. Kuroo let go of your hand and immediately got up to step out of the carton that he had been sitting in for who knows how long.

As soon as he was out, he grinned at you and quickly grabbed your waist, pulling you closer to him. You almost lost your balance but he was holding you closely, making sure you wouldn't trip. You squinted your eyes and you gave him the glare, telling him he shouldn't do it again. He grinned even wider in response. He could be quite stubborn sometimes. But that's why you loved him anyway. You wrapped your arms around his neck, smiling at him and he saw it as an invitation to shower you with kisses.

You giggled in response as he pressed his lips all over your face. Then Kuroo paused and he rested his forehead against your shoulder. You felt his hair brushing against your neck. Your grip around his neck loosened. You moved one of your hands towards his head to ruffle his hair while the other one went down to caress his back. He embraced you tightly as he nudged your shoulder which made you feel even more ticklish.

You just stayed in this position for a moment. It was comforting to be around him and you were glad that he felt the same way. You had been together for years now and you still felt the same way as when you first fell in love with him. No, you loved him even more now.

You leaned your head against his shoulder as well. You moved both of your hands down to his back and squeezed him tightly. While standing there in silence, you thought of something and spoke up about it. "How about we bake something together now? Since both of our plans got ruined anyway."

You felt his head nod which was followed by a "mhm". You patted his back one more time before you let go of each other. Then you headed towards the kitchen where the new mixing machine was waiting to be used. You would enjoy the rest of the evening and night, making a mess of the kitchen and somehow successfully baking a cake together. The kitchen was filled with laughter and you sent a picture of the mess along with a photo of you two and the cake to Kenma who seemed displeased by the mess and your public display of affection.

You also sneakily drew a heart on Kuroo’s pants – to be exact on his butt – with the leftover flour when he was looking at the cake rising. He didn't seem to have noticed but you took a picture during your baking session and showed it to him afterwards. He shouted your name in surprise, immediately chasing after you with flour on his hands. You ran from him, laughing and wishing him a happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
